All She Ever Wanted
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Callisto Potter has had her share of troubles. Losing her family. Growing up with a barely-there godfather. Being a half-blood in Slytherin. No, it hasn't been easy, but lately, her luck has changed. Fem!Harry, Girl!Harry Slytherin!Harry, Lucius/Harry/Severus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a female!slytherin!Harry fic. Also, Severus is a pureblood and Lucius is teaching Dark Arts. Tom Riddle is Headmaster. Dumbledore is dead.

A/N 2: This is a reworking of my previous story, which I have deleted. There will be a lot of smut with a bit of plot thrown in. This is also being posted on A03 under the pen name luna_astraea.

Callisto Astraea Potter sat in her favorite seat by the window, charmed to allow you to see into the lake, furthest from the door in the Slytherin common room. She was waiting anxiously for eleven to arrive so that she could meet with her lovers.

It had been six months since their relationship had begun and at times she wondered why they had chosen her of all people, a fifteen year old halfblood with no family to speak of. She was not exactly what some pureblood purists would consider a catch.

Her mother Lily and her father James had died a mere three months after her first birthday. She had been taken in and raised by her godfather Sirius Black.

Sirius was a changed man after the death of her parents. The days of pranks and laughter were a thing of the past. Any joy he felt at such things had died with James, Lily and Remus on that fateful night.

Now, he buried himself in his auror work and rarely took a moments break from it. Taking care of his orphaned goddaughter, once his top priority, had become but a distant memory. The house elves had taken care of most of her basic necessities almost as soon as she arrived, and all too soon, she had learned to take care of herself, very seldom coming into contact with her godfather at all.

When they did have the chance to meet, conversation was stilted and the atmosphere tense. He would ask about her schoolwork and make the appropriate comments before he would make some excuse to leave. He never once looked at her, her face a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Shaking loose the memories Callisto cast the tempus charm and saw that it was five minutes till eleven. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and stood before the mirror, taking in her appearance. She stood at 5'6, not too tall or too short. She was slender with a small waist, gently rounded hips, a firm bum, long legs, and perky c-cup breasts. Her long black hair fell in cascading waves to her hips and her eyes were chips of emerald. With perfectly smooth, unblemished alabaster skin, she was undeniably beautiful. She had changed out of her uniform into a sleeveless crochet-lace scalloped dress with a V-neck and back. It came to just below her knees and was ivory in color, setting off her eyes and hair quite nicely. Not that she would be wearing it long.

...

Arriving in front of Severus' quarters at exactly eleven o'clock, Callisto asked the portrait of Euripides, the three-headed runespoor, to inform the potions master of her arrival.

Almost immediately the door swung open and in front of her stood the two most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on. While they were both tall and broad shouldered with well-defined muscles. But that was where the similarities ended. Severus was thirty-four with shoulder length hair black that was loose around his face. His face was square with a jaw that could chisel granite; he had thin pink lips and a straight nose and eyes of pure onyx. Lucius on the other hand had icy silver-blue eyes and straight platinum hair that was tied loosely with a ribbon and fell to just below his shoulder blades. He had a triangular face with aristocratic cheekbones and full lips sitting above a strong chin. He was two years older than Severus, at thirty-six.

They were sought after by many of the students, both female and male alike. How it was that both of them had remained unmarried all these years was a mystery to many.

Stepping aside they allowed her entrance to the room. Lucius laid a hand on her lower back and guided her to into the living room. Coming to a stop in front of the armchair he bent his head down to capture her lips in a hard kiss. Winding her arms around his neck, she tilted her head to the side, trying to deepen the kiss. Granting her silent request he thrust his tongue between her lips. A whimper escaped her as he licked the roof of her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. Pulling away as the need to breathe grew more pressing, he gave her one more peck before taking a seat and pulling her down to sit upon his lap.

"You are looking beautiful as ever, my dear." Lucius asked.

Callisto, with her face still quite dazed, blushed prettily at the compliment.

Lifting her head Callisto licked her lips and fluttered her lashes at her potions master. Taking the invitation for what it was he swooped down and devoured her mouth. Lucius was slowly sliding one hand up her thigh while the other slipped down her dress. Severus cradled her face in his hand and with his other, lifted her up so that she was on her knees. Lucius took the opportunity to slip her dress from her shoulders, planting open mouthed kisses as he went. Taking her breasts in his hands he began to kneed them gently, pulling at the taut nipples until she was squirming above him. Twisting them both between his fingers he heard her gasp as a broken moan escaped her.

"Luc, more, please." She begged.

Not one to refuse such a beautiful request, Lucius helped her to stand, her dress falling to the floor unnoticed, before standing, himself. Swooping her up in his arms he carried her to the bedroom, Severus only steps behind. Laying her among the blankets, clothed in only a pair of white lacy panties, both men were achingly hard beneath their trousers.

Stripping off their clothes they joined their exquisite young lover on the bed. Severus reached her first and kissed his was up her body. Stopping to nip at her breast he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Callisto panted and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her tit.

"Oh! Uuhhnnn... Severus! Yes... So good..." She babbled between moans.

Lucius, not one to be left out, slid on the other side and slid his hand up her leg till he reached the edge of her panties. The crotch of them was already soaked through with her juices. Rubbing his fingers along her covered slit, he massaged her pussy through the lace, feeling even more wetness seep out at the action. Tiring of having them in the way, he slid them down her smooth, slender legs and tossed them away, before making his way back towards her heat.

He slid long fingers along her slit, before one fingers before teasingly dipping inside her hole. Bringing his thumb up to rub at her pulsing clit, Lucius slid one finger deep inside her. She was wet enough that she barely felt the intrusion. It wasn't until a second finger was added that a long moan was drawn from her lips.

Severus removed her nipple from his mouth with an audible pop before moving on to the next one. Nipping the firm pink bud with his teeth, he teased it with the tip of his tongue and, pausing to pull back to look at the swollen red bud, he dove back down and drew her tit into his mouth, sucking with a voracity that had her arching her back off the bed.

Callisto was nearly incoherent with pleasure, with Severus devouring her breasts and Lucius was fucking her with his fingers, working her pussy open, it was a wonder she was able to think at all. She whined as she felt Lucius remove his fingers from her cunt, not enjoying the empty feeling it left behind.

Lucius shushed his young lover and moved to spread her legs wide and situate himself between them. Rubbing his long thick cock along her wet slit, dripping with her own slick juices, he pushed the tip of his cock inside her, dipping in and out before shoving in, in one powerful thrust, up to the hilt, until he felt his heavy balls come to a stop against her arse. Pulling out all but the tip, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and slammed back inside her wet heat, loving the way her tight walls gripped his thick cock like a glove. He relished in the moans he drew from those sinful lips with each thrust.

Severus, after removing himself from her delectable breasts, moved upward, until his thick, veiny cock was level with her mouth. Sucking him inside her mouth, she drew a deep groan from the potions master. He held her head in his hand as he began fucking her throat in earnest.

Callisto couldn't decide whether to moan, or groan or whimper as she was fucked from both ends. Lucius brought his fingers down to pinch and pull at her clit as he hammered into her, drawing a whine from her as she felt her orgasm drawing nearer. The lewd, wet slap of his balls against her arse had her quivering and the potion masters cock slipped from her lips as she begged for him to fuck her deeper, harder.

"Uuuhhhhhh... Merlin, Luc please! ahh aaahhhhh... yes... deeper..."

Digging his fingernail into her clit Lucius gave one particularly hard thrust and felt her walls clench down on his cock with the force of her orgasm. After several minutes of steady thrusting, his hips stuttered as his balls drew up tight, ready to release. A few more deep thrusts and Lucius was cumming inside her, drenching her insides with his come before finally withdrawing from her dripping pussy. He moved to lie on the bed beside Callisto, allowing Severus to take his place.

Severus flipped her over onto her hands and knees and moved until the head of his dick was pressing into her cunt. Sliding in, in one swift thrust, his hands held onto her hips as he repeatedly slammed into her. The tip of his cock was pressing against her cervix in a most painfully pleasurable way, drawing a gasp and a litany of "oh, yesses" and "Uunnhh, Sev more!" from her, each time it hit.

Lucius got to his knees in front of her and grabbed a handful of her hair before sliding his spent cock between her lips.

"Clean it off." He ordered.

Moaning at the taste of their combined juices Callisto dutifully licked his cock clean.

Severus slid his hands from her hips up to her breasts, he grabbed one in each hand and squeezed them tightly in time with his thrusts. One sharp twist of her throbbing nipples and she was cumming again, the force of it almost forcing the hard cock from her pussy. Severus, not allowing that to happen, shoved his cock in deeper and held himself there as her orgasm rocketed through her, pulling away at her nipples all the while.

Several minutes passed and as she finally came back to reality, Callisto felt his thrusts become unsteady, before finally, he was cumming inside her. Removing his cock, Severus spread her arse cheeks to watch their combined juices overflowing from her wrecked pussy.

Burying her face in the bed, Callisto whined as he slid his fingers through the wetness, trying in vain to push their cum back inside her. Withdrawing his fingers from her over sensitized cunt, he pressed a kiss to her back before moving to lay down on the opposite side of her.

"All right Kitten?" Severus enquired.

Callisto dazedly replied, "I'm absolutely wonderful."

Both men chuckled at that and kissed her once more.

Callisto smiled sweetly and moved over slightly so that she could lay her head on Lucius' smooth, muscular chest. Pulling Severus to spoon behind her, she soon fell asleep, tucked tightly between them.

A/N 3: If anyone has any ideas/suggestions let them be known. Thanks for reading. Please be so kind as to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : A new chapter featuring Severus and Callisto. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Callisto Potter, clothed in only an emerald silk robe that fell just above her knees, cast a notice me not charm on herself and made her way to her potions masters personal quarters. After finishing her homework, spending time with her close friend, Daphne and spending forty-five minutes bathing, it was already quite late, but she made her way down the twisted corridor nevertheless.

Her lover was standing in the doorway when she arrived, naked from the waist up. His smooth chest on display she couldn't help but run her hands over him, trailing over his nipples and further down, until she reached the edge of his black pants.

"Eager are we Pet?" Severus teased.

"I've been anticipating this all day. You and Lucius were too busy to play with me this week so I've had to take care of myself. I fingered myself in the bathtub earlier. I came thinking of how much better it would feel if it were your tongue on me. In me. I've been aching for it." She said, fluttering her lashes coyly.

Severus felt his cock hardening at those lewd words, coming from that not-so-innocent mouth. "Well, I will just have to help you with that. I can't let my Kitten suffer now can I?"

Picking up his enticing young lover, Severus moved her legs to clasp around his waist and carried her into his bedroom. Setting her gently to her feet, he reached his hands to untie the sash of her robe. Pulling it apart he smirked at the fact that she was completely nude beneath it, her generous breasts heaving in time with each breath. Unable to resist, he circled a finger around a nipple, enjoying how it firmed up at his touch.

Callisto was already wet as Severus continued to tease her nipple, before giving the same treatment to the next one. Her thighs were slick with her juices and she moaned wantonly when he finally bent down to take one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth, drawing nearly half of her tit inside. He sucked voraciously, tongue swirling around the hardened bud. Pulling back a bit, he rapidly flicked his tongue back and forth over her nipple until she was a writhing mess, gasping, moaning and begging for more. He alternated between both tits, giving each several minutes of undivided attention. Suddenly he simultaniously bit down hard on her right nipple while twisting the left between his fingers. Callisto screamed as she came, her body trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm.

When she came back to awareness she was lying on her back against black silk sheets, both of her nipples were red and swollen, still slick with the potion masters saliva. Said potions master was now between her spread legs devouring her aching pussy. His gifted tongue was darting in and out of her hole, fucking her with it. Her juices were nearly flowing out of her and he drank them up as quickly as they came out of her. Callisto could do nothing but plead brokenly at the onslaught.

"Ahhhh.. Oohhhhh... S-Sev please... Uuuhhhhh... Moreee.. P-please!"

Severus, not willing to relinquish his hold on her quite yet, withdrew his mouth from her glistening hole and moved up to her clit. It was drawn back from its hood and he could see it pulsing in time with her rapid heart beat. Sealing his mouth around it, he sucked, hard, drawing it into his mouth, swirling his pointed tongue around it and nipping at it with his teeth before he let it go, only to draw it back into his mouth and begin again.

And then, finally, during one particularly hard suck of her throbbing clit, three large fingers were shoved into her. Loving the feel of those long fingers inside her she squealed in delight and pleaded with him for more.

His fingers were moving in time with each nip of those teeth it wasn't long before Callisto was coming again, shrieking her lovers name.

After her quaking had subsided Severus released her clit and moved above her, slamming his mouth on hers.

Moaning at the taste of her own juices on his lips, she wrapped her long legs around his waist in effort to pull him into her.

"Sev, p-please, please fuck me." She begged him. "Please, I need it. I want you in me, please. I can't take it anymore."

Severus, quite pleased with her begging cast a quick evanesco, vanishing the remainder of his clothing. Picking up her left leg and setting it on his shoulder, he turned her until she was on her side with her right leg between his own and slammed his hard, aching cock into her sopping wet cunt.

Callisto nearly cried in relief as she was impaled on that massively thick cock. He was so much bigger than three fingers. She didn't even have a moment to think as he hammered into her with a force that had her gasping for air. Her hands grasped desperately at the sheets in effort to find something to hold onto. The bed was knocking loudly against the wall with every thrust and her pussy made obscene squelching noises every time he withdrew from her.

There was a scattering of "Uuhhh... mmmnn... uuhhnnn... yessses" falling ceaselessly from her lips and above her Severus' grunts turned to growls as his orgasm approached. Reaching down between his lovers legs, he found her swollen clit and gave it a sharp, twisting pinch and forced himself deeper inside her as she convulsed around his cock. After several more shallow thrusts he erupted inside her, filling her womb with fiery come.

Callisto saw the edges of her vision begin to blacken as her most powerful orgasm yet rocketed through her. Unable to speak as her entire body trembled, Callisto gave into the darkness that beckoned her.

Coming down from his orgasm, Severus pulled his softening cock from her now gaping cunt. His cock twitched valiantly as he watched the copious amounts of his come dripping from her wrecked hole.

As much as he would love to go another round, neither of them were up for it quite yet. A few hours of sleep and he'll be ready to fuck her again. With that in mind, he cast a scourgify to remove the sweat and come from their bodies and then moved himself and his now dozing lover beneath the covers.

With Callisto safely in his arms, he slept.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N: Please leave a review!**


End file.
